


The shadow and the dragon

by Bluedragon_23



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Murder, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluedragon_23/pseuds/Bluedragon_23
Summary: Akali thought her day would go like it normally does, terrible. The sudden arrival of a new art teacher changes that.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I’m back with another story. Don’t worry I'm still working on my other one. I just wanted to try something a little different and challenge myself. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I apologize for any errors. Also you can find me @abeigsha on Twitter for fic updated and all that good stuff.

_I wanna go home_.”

That was the first thing akali thought as she walked into the loud classroom. It was only 3rd period and she was already done with the bullshit. She was super close to losing her fucking mind. What’s even worse is that it seemed like all her classmates were here. There are a total of 30 students in the room. You would think because the room is kind of small they’d have less people in here but nope. They decided to cram all these fuckkers in here. 

Akali couldn’t even hear herself think through all the noise. She could feel the beginnings of a headache starting to form. Her sneakers squeaked across the marble floor, as she walked past her classmates. None of them seem to notice her nor did they acknowledge her. She was absolutely fine with that. She didn’t really care about them anyway. To her they were a bunch of stuck up snobs that didn’t know shit about the real world. The only people she cared about in this shity place were her friends. the good few that she had. 

  
Valorant high was the very bane of Akali’s existence. She hated this place and would much rather go back to school in her hometown of lonia. She would have stayed if it wasn’t for the huge falling out she had with her mother. Her mother wanted her to take over their family business but she wasn’t ready for that yet. 

She had dreams of her own that she wanted to pursue before she was tasked with running an entire company. She wanted to be an artist. She wanted to explore the world and experience different things. She didn’t want to be cooped up in an office stressing herself out, being in long business meetings with people that would definitely get her last nerve. When she talked to her mother about her concerns and what she wanted to do with her life, her mom instantly brushed her off. Saying that she didn’t have a choice in the matter and that she would be wasting her life trying to pursue such silly dreams. 

Hearing those words from her own mother made something inside of her snap. Words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them and the next thing she knew, her mother had hit her. Akali saw red and she blacked out. The last thing she remembered from that night was her packing her things and her mom yelling after her, saying that if she left, she would no longer be her daughter. Akali never looked back. She ended up moving in with her mentor Shen. Shen was a good man. He always supported Akali and always encouraged her to follow her dreams. 

He was the reason she kept going, he was the reason why she was in this school to begin with. She wanted to make him proud and she would achieve that goal no matter what. Akali tisked as she sat all the way at the back of the room. Her desk was in a small corner, on the far right in front of a bookshelf and right next to a slightly smudged window, just how she liked it. Being in the back like this hid her away from pretty much everyone. It helped in her favor because let’s face it, nobody really pays attention to the quiet kid in the back. 

Don’t get her twisted though, Akali may be a quiet kid but by no means was she shy. She was a wildcard, a force NOT to be reckoned with. Akali was none to have a deadly mouth, an even deadlier right hook when she popped off. All the students knew not to mess with her, especially if she was already in a bad mood. The last student that tried it got stomped the fuck out. Akali looked around the classroom and still couldn’t believe they were all here.

She wasn’t lying when said the majority of her classmates skipped art. She couldn’t fault them through, considering that their art teacher was boring and kind of a snob. Akali only tolerated the bullshit because art was her favorite subject. Speaking of the art teacher, where the hell was the guy. He’s usually never late, like at all. “ _Is there some kind of special event today? No it can’t be, I definitely would have none about it if it was”_ Akali thought to herself. 

She suddenly caught wind of a very interesting conversation going on between two of her male classmates.

“Dude! Did you see the new music teacher?! She’s so fucking hot bro” 

“Bro I know! The new dance teacher is super fucking hot too! She’s tall and she has a really nice accent. I heard a few rumors that we have a new art teacher. I wanted to come and see for myself.” 

Akali sat there slightly baffled. When the hell did they get a dance teacher and a music teacher? And what the hell did they mean about there being a new art teacher? Usually the principal would inform the students of any big changes such as this. What even happened to the last art teacher? Why was nobody asking these questions? Akali just sighed and leaned back in her chair. As long as this art teacher wasn’t as bad as the other one she’d be fine. 

She glanced out the window and a small smile graced her lips. The sun was shining brightly there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky. It’d be a perfect day for a stroll through the park. She’d even ask Shen if he wanted to come along. Akali was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the classroom door being opened. It wasn’t until the noise in the classroom abruptly stopped, did Akali finally look up. 

Her heart nearly stopped. A woman with long magenta hair had walked in. She wore a black turtleneck sweater with the sleeves rolled up, exposing her slender arms. She had on a pair of grey slacks, with some black heels. A gray trench coat was draped over shoulders. She wore a pair of black diamonds earrings and on her wrist was a very expensive looking rolex. The woman had elegant features. She had a sharp jawline, high cheekbones, and soft full lips.

This woman walked with a purpose and she demanded everyone’s attention. She most certainly got it, as everyone’s eyes were fixated on her, watching her every move like a hawk. The woman didn’t even acknowledge the class as she walked right behind the desk and sat her very expensive looking satchel down. She was wearing a pair of designer shades so you couldn’t see her eyes. She didn’t utter a single word as she turned around and grabbed a piece of chalk. Quietly, she started writing something on the board. 

Meanwhile Akali was gay panicking at her desk. She was entranced by this beautiful woman. She’d never seen someone this gorgeous but something wasn’t right. She could feel it in her gut. She swore she caught a glimpse of two shadow-like tendrils or what looked like tendrils trailing behind the woman. They seemed to be coming out of the woman’s lower back. As quick as they appeared they quickly disappeared, leaving Akali a bit confused. “ _Maybe I’m just seeing shit.”_ She thought to herself as the woman stopped writing on the board. 

She suddenly turned around facing the class once more. Her expression was still unreadable as she moved away from the board so the students could see what was on it. In beautiful handwriting, there was a singular word written on the board. It seemed to be a name, _Evelynn._ The woman suddenly smiled and Akali could tell it was rehearsed. However, Akali was prepared for when the woman finally spoke. 

“ _Hello darlings”_ the woman said and Akali literally shivered. The woman’s voice was low and sensual and it made Akali’s skin tingle. She wasn’t the only one affected by this. The entire classroom was stark quiet, nobody uttered a single word. It was so quiet you could hear the mice running in the walls. The woman seemed to notice this and chuckled. The sound was like music to Akali’s ears and she didn’t understand why.

“What’s wrong darlings? Cat got your tongues?” The woman asked. There was a charming playfulness in her tone yet, Akali still felt a bit on edge. So she kept her guard up and just observed. She watched as her classmates began to meekly open their mouths to greet the mysterious woman. Seemingly displeased with the response she got the woman responded. 

“Now I know you all can do better than that, try again” she said. Her voice was still playful, but there was a slight edge to it that let Akali know she was being serious. The class did what they told and actually put more effort into their greeting. Akali however, stayed absolutely silent and continued to observe. The woman gave a pleased nod before she spoke again.

“That’s better, now i'll keep it short and simple. As you know my name is Evelynn and I’m gonna be your art teacher for the rest of the year. I have two rules and it’s simple, no disrespect and be here on time. Now I can understand if something comes up and you’re not able to make it that’s fine, just let me know beforehand that’s it. If you can’t follow those simple rules, don't bother coming back to my class, understand?” Evelynn said, her voice was stern and it left no room for arguments. 

“Yes Ms. Evelynn!” The class replied. 

“Splendid!, now...any questions?” Evelynn asked. 

Someone instantly raised their hand and Evelynn tilted her head to the side and acknowledged the student. “Yes?” She said a little too sweetly. “What happened to the last art teacher, Mr. Tobias? Did he quit or something?” The student asked. For a split second, Akali had noticed the way Evelynn’s body stiffened at the mention of Mr. Tobias. A deep frown formed on her face before it quickly vanished. Either nobody else noticed this, or they were too scared to say anything. 

Evelynn took a deep breath and proceeded to answer the students' question. “I’m surprised your principal didn’t inform you of this. Mr. Tobias had a terrible accident that left him in critical condition. Luckily, I heard that he was stable and that he’s expected to make a full recovery” that should have been good news right? So why did Evelynn sound kind of pissed about it. It sounded like she didn’t want Mr. Tobias to get better. 

“ _She’s hiding something”_

Akali thought to herself as the feeling of dread gathered in the pit of her stomach. She may not like Tobias that much but she would never wish harm on the man. Hopefully this Evelynn woman didn’t have anything to do with it. She suddenly cringed at her own thoughts. “ _Why the hell would Evelynn have anything to do with Tobias' accident? Hell, I doubt she even knows The man, baka”_ she thought to herself. She let out a deep sigh not realizing she did it out loud. 

“Am i boring you darling?” 

Akali instantly tensed up and her eyes snapped forward. The glasses were no longer on Evelynn’s face, instead they sat comfortably on top of her head. Piercing gold eyes locked with her azure ones. In that moment nothing else mattered, it felt like everyone else in the room had faded away into nothingness. It was only her and Evelynn. She couldn’t look away, it was like she was drawn in by some magnetic pull. It frightened her at first, but then she started to fill at ease. It was at this moment Akali realized she would do just about anything for this woman.

She had definitely fallen under this woman’s spell and she was ok with that. 

Unbeknownst to Akali, Evelynn had a similar thought process. The moment she locked eyes with the young girl she felt this unfamiliar feeling in her chest. The sudden need to protect this girl nagged at her and she couldn’t understand why. It irked her a bit, seeing as she normally never felt this way about anyone other than the people she was close to. She wanted to dislike the teenage girl but she couldn’t. She couldn’t help but feel completely captivated by her. 

She found the girls messy dark brown hair to be oddly charming in its messy ponytail. She had adorable round cheeks, adorable pink lips, even the little slit on the girl's left eyebrow was adorable. Yet Evelynn’s favorite thing had to be the girl's eyes. She could see a fire burning in them. For a split second she even thought she saw a flash of red. 

There was definitely something special about the girl and she wanted to find out what that was. She wanted to see just how bright that fire could burn. She never wanted to see it fizzle out. 

“First, you let the class know just how boring I am, then you completely ignore my question. Now you’re just gawking at me like I spoke a foreign language” 

Evelynn couldn’t help but tease the girl. Her actions were rewarded when said girl's cheeks started to heat up. 

“I-I wasn’t y-your not! I-I didn’t mean…G-Gomenasai!” Akali blurted, as she bowed her head. Oh how Evelynn wanted to eat the girl up. Meanwhile, Akali wanted to crawl in a tiny space and disappear. Her embarrassment only grew worse when some of her classmates started to laugh at her. She gritted her teeth and made a promise to sock whomever decided to laugh at her misfortune. She wasn’t prepared for when Evelynn spoke up for her. 

“I don’t see what’s funny,” Evelynn said coldly. She casted a death glare at a few of the students that were bold enough to laugh at the girl. Her intentions weren’t to embarrass her, she just wanted to tease her a bit, not this. The students instantly stopped laughing and Evelynn could sense their fear, she loved every second of it. She looked back at Akali, who was still bowing her head. 

“ _No, this won’t do. This won’t do at all”_

“Sweet heart I was just teasing, it’s perfectly fine there’s no need to apologize. What’s your name darling?” She asked, hoping the girl would believe her. She watched as Akali shyly raised her head and spoke. 

“My name is Akali...Akali Jhomen Tethi” she says, and for some reason, Evelynn wants to hear her say it again. 

“Akali…” Evelynn says. Testing it for herself, coming to the conclusion that she likes it. She didn’t notice the way Akali reacted once she said her name and for that Akali was thankful.

“ _What a beautiful name”_ Evelynn thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Akali felt like she died and went to heaven. Hearing her name come from Evelynn’s lips made her feel things she couldn’t explain. Her heart started racing and she wished it would fucking stop. The last thing she needed was for _that_ to happen. She tried to calm herself down and think calming thoughts. 

“ _Ok calm the fuck down dude. Relax it’s no big deal. You can get through this. It’s just your stupidly hot art teacher with her stupidly sexy voice. She’s probably not even human because DAMN she’s scarcely beautiful! and she makes me wanna...NOPE!”_ Being caught up in her thoughts once again, she nearly missed what Evelynn said. 

“I look forward to getting to know you more Akali...as well as the rest of the class,” she quickly added. “ I know this is sudden and things may be a bit different but, as long as you work with me I’ll work with you. We can get through this” she says, her voice is filled with sincerity. The students ate it up and she was thankful for that. She knew some of the students probably noticed her reather _odd_ behavior towards Akali and a part of her honestly didn’t give a single fuck.

She had to keep it professional though, alas she didn’t want to lose her job because she clearly was showing interest in the girl. It still irked her that this girl had that much of an effect on her. She couldn’t have been any older than 18 yet Evelynn sensed something within the girl that was ancient. She was drawn to it like a moth that was drawn to a flame. She most certainly would keep her eye on little Akali. 

* * *

Art class went by without Incident and Akali was thankful. Evelynn had gone on and gave them a simple task to do. She wanted them to sketch a simple self portrait. She wanted to see where everyone’s skills were, if they needed a little help or not. Of course Akali felt ecstatic because she could finally show off her art skills. No offense to Mr. Tobias but he never really gave that many art projects which kind of sucked. It made Akali feel she would never have her chance to shine. 

When Evelynn came in through all of that seemed to change. 

She remembers the encouraging words she gave the students that felt self conscious about their work. The way her eyes slightly lit up when she saw something she genuinely liked. The one thing she would always remember though, was the look of pure awe when Evelynn saw her Sketch. She swore on everything the woman’s eyes seemed to glow. 

“ _Beautiful~”_

She heard Evelynn faintly whisper. Her cheeks started to heat up and it wasn’t helping that Evelynn was standing next to her desk, practically hovering her. Akali could smell the woman’s perfume. It was absolutely Intoxicating, wildberries and a hint of mango. She could sense something strong within Evelynn and for some reason that didn’t scare her like she thought it would. If anything she felt absolutely at ease in the older woman’s presence. 

She realized that she hadn’t said anything and Evelynn was still standing at her desk. She whispered out a meek thank you and the only response she got was a beautiful, charming smile before Evelynn turned away and went to go help out a student. Akali felt disappointment and relief. Disappointment because Evelynn had to leave, relief because now she could breathe normally again. 

After that, class had ended and Evelynn had collected all of their art work. She bid everyone farewell and when she got to Akali their gazes locked for the third time today. Akali blushed and bid her a hasty farewell and Evelynn simply nodded amused by the girl’s shy behavior. It was now time for lunch, and Akali couldn’t fucking wait. She was absolutely starving. 

As she walked down the crowded hallway maneuvering her way through the various students trying to get to their destinations. She couldn’t shake the feeling she was being watched. She shrugged it off as her being paranoid and made her way to the big metal double doors that led to the cafeteria. 

Little did she Know, a pair of golden eyes were watching her every move from the shadows. 

* * *

“Bro, I heard you totally have the hots for the new art teacher” ekko said, as he popped a fry in his mouth. Akali paused, her sandwich inches away from her mouth. She took a bite and flipped her best friend the bird. She grimaced however, once the unexpected sour taste of mayonnaise hit her taste buds. She put the sandwich down and sighed, she would much rather have her spicy ramen. 

“So you’re just gonna ignore my question?” Ekko says, chuckling. He had an amused smile on his face. His dark brown eyes held nothing but warmth and kindness. Akali swore his smooth chocolate skin seemed to glow in the sunlight. Ekko was a handsome young man and he was like her little brother. He was definitely annoying like one.

She did not have time for the boys fuckery today. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, who even told you that” , she says, coolly. Her eyes scanning the cafeteria, in search of their other friends. She didn’t know if she could last another two minutes alone with ekko. 

They were seated at their usual spot, a rectangular table-pushed all the way in the far left corner of the cafeteria. It was kind of in the ducky duck, a bit secluded from everyone else, just how they liked it. “Come on kali, don’t give me that. I know you like the back of my hand. I know when you start to like someone, also almost everyone in your art class said it.``Ekko says. Akali wants to be annoyed and punch everyone that said something. She wanted to tell ekko to bug off but she couldn’t. She knew he was right and it was no use in lying to the boy. 

They had been friends for years, so of course ekko would see through her bullshit, just like she would see through his. She sighed and propped her elbows on the table. She leaned her head against her hand and spoke. 

“Bro in all honesty...words can’t even describe how I feel at the moment. Like you have no idea what it’s like to be in her presence. The way she carries herself and the way she speaks is just...she makes me feel things that I can’t even begin to understand. My heart gets to racing and I feel overwhelmed. I’ve had crushes, been in a relationship or two and even had my fair share of flings but no one has made me feel this way man and it’s fucking annoying for obvious reasons.” She said.

She neglected to tell him about the unexplainable things she witnessed while she was around Evelynn. The last thing she wanted to do was have ekko worried for absolutely nothing. 

Truth be told she honestly felt extremely stressed. For starters, she wasn’t even sure what Evelynn was. On top of that she was older than her and she was a teacher. Those things alone were warning flags and should have been the reason she kept her distance and her guard up. Yet, the moment they locked eyes she felt butterflies in her stomach and that frightened her. 

Akali wasn’t the lovey dovey type by any means. She was confident and bold, sometimes downright cocky. She dominated whatever relationship or fling she was in. She wasn’t the type to roll and submit to anyone. So why did Evelynn make her feel like she wanted to bow at her feet. It was truly befuddling to her. 

“Damn bro...sounds like you got it bad. Never thought I'd see the day” ekko says, his voice was playful. However, she could see the sympathetic look in his eyes and she shrugs her shoulders. “It is what it is bro, I’m sure these feelings will pass eventually. Until then I just gotta chill and distract myself. Easy peasy” she says. Ekko chuckled and took a sip of his drink. He wasn’t used to seeing his friend stress like this. So in his mind he made it his personal mission to cheer her up. 

“Hey, look on the bright side. If you do get lucky your secret is safe with me” he says, adding in a little wink. Akali laughed and it made him feel a bit better. 

" _Score one for ekko"_ he thought to himself.

“Say ekko, where’s qiqi, senna, and Lux?” She asked. She was a bit worried she hadn’t seen her other friends all day.

“I think Qiqi is somewhere with Neeko, while Senna is out with Lucian, and Lux is most likely getting harassed by jinx. So it’s just us today I’m afraid” he says, rolling his eyes at the mention of their friends whereabouts. “Of fucking course, why can’t they just bring their significant others to the table” she said. She was annoyed that she wouldn’t be able to talk to her other friends today. She really wanted their input on the situation. 

“because you'd most likely get uncomfortable with their pda that's why" ekko says and akali throws a fry at him. He easily dodged the food projectile and laughed at her childish antics. “That is Absurd! I don’t get uncomfortable with pda, I get uncomfortable when they’re practically having sex with their clothes on” she said. The only response she got was ekko laughing even harder than before. She couldn’t help but laugh herself. Leave it to Ekko to make her feel better, that’s why she would always love him. 

They continued to talk and laugh for the rest of their lunch Period. Even though her focus was on ekko, she still felt like someone was watching her. When ekko wasn’t paying attention she would quickly glance around the room to see if would catch anyone. She didn’t, everyone was occupied with their own conversations. 

“ _Strange”_ she thought to herself. Maybe it was just her imagination and she chalked herself up to just being super paranoid. She’s pretty sure ekko would have noticed if anything was out of the ordinary. Her mind suddenly went back to Evelynn and she wanted to punch herself. No matter what she did she couldn’t keep the woman out of her brain. She worried how the woman’s day was going, she hoped that she was having a better day then she was. 

She also hoped that none of the male students were bothering her. The thought of them trying to flirt with Evelynn made her sick to her stomach. The bell suddenly rang, knocking Akali out of her thoughts and letting her know that lunch was officially over. Akali found herself groaning in disappointment. She didn’t want to leave just yet. “C’mon kail we gotta go, it's just one more class,” ekko says, as he stands up and grabs his trey. 

“I don’t wanna!” She cried out. She knew she was being childish but she really didn’t feel like going. She wanted to skip and go straight home. Today had been a day she was utterly exhausted. Ekko chuckled and dumped his tray in the trash can. “Come on mama’s let’s go” he said, as he gently grasped her hand. She let out an exaggerated sigh and let herself be dragged away from the table. She made sure to throw her trey away first because she had manners. 

Once she did that ekko grab her hand and pulled her along to her doom. 

* * *

Akali wanted to cry with joy. Her final class had ended and she was now free to go home. She waited until all the students were out the door before she made her way to the exit. She didn’t want to get caught in that chaos, she hated when people pushed and shoved at her just so they could get out first. That shit was annoying. She made sure to text Shen and let him know that she was on her way home. 

The response she got made her halt in place. He asked her if she had brought an umbrella because it was raining pretty hard outside. She groaned at herself and felt stupid for the mere fact that she didn’t notice this before. Now that it was silent she could actually hear the heavy rain drops thudding against the doors and the windows. She wasn’t even really dressed enough for the rainstorm. She only wore a pair of baggy grey sweatpants, an oversized shirt, her favorite snap back that was a gift from Shen, and a thin leather jacket. 

She was gonna get fucking soaked. She told Shen that she left it home because she didn’t think it was gonna ran. He offered to come pick her up. She didn’t want him driving in this weather so she told him she would let it calm down first and then be on her way. Ekko had already left so she couldn’t catch a ride with him. She was pissed. The weather did a complete one 180 on her. One minute it was nice and sunny, now it was dark and stormy. 

  
  


“God, why does this stupid shit always happen to me!” She yelled in irritation, not realizing that someone was standing behind her. 

"What's wrong darling?" 

Akali froze, slowly she turned her head and came face to face with the woman that’s been on her mind all day. Evelynn stood there with an amused expression on her face. She was actually wearing her coat instead of having it draped on her shoulders. Her glasses covered her eyes once more and Akali couldn’t help but feel disappointed. She liked looking at Evelynn’s eyes. She realized she had been staring and Evelynn was waiting Patiently for her to respond. 

She cleared her throat and a hot blush formed on her cheeks. “N-nothing much. I’m just kind of stuck here at the moment because I don’t have an umbrella. It’s pouring outside and I don’t really wanna get wet” she said, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly. She didn’t notice the worried look that flashed across Evelynn’s face.

“How long does it take you to get home?” Evelynn asked. Akali answered without really thinking. 

“It usually takes me an hour to get home, it might take me a bit longer because I doubt the buses are running on time. So I plan on walking once the rain dies down” she says. There was a brief moment of silence before Evelynn came to a decision. “I’ll take you home” she simply said. She simply refused to have the girl walking by herself in this weather and she would not take no for an answer. She swiftly grabbed the girls hand and pulled her along. 

She totally wasn’t marveling at how soft the girl's skin was. Meanwhile, poor Akali was having a mental breakdown. She was still trying to process everything that was happening. 

“ _Oh my god why is her hand so soft! She has such a firm grip JESUS! Why am I not stopping her, why can’t I say no? FUCK! Put your foot down dude. Say something Akali!”_ She mentally yelled at herself. 

“U-Umm Ms. Evelynn you don’t have to…” she trailed off as Evelynn stopped in her tracks and looked at her. Her eyes were glowing through the fucking glasses, Akali could sense the menacing aura coming off the woman. It made her shiver but not the frightened kind. “I am taking you home and _that is final”_ she practically growled. Akali felt a burst of heat in the pit of her stomach. Evelynn was towering over her and their faces were inches apart.

  
  


Akali felt Evelynn’s grip on her hand tightened significantly. She wanted to feel afraid but she didn’t, in fact she felt the complete opposite. She was turned on beyond belief. The heat between her legs was growing at an alarming rate. She was trying to calm her racing heart but the more she stared at Eve, the more she felt herself slipping. She felt this pull and she didn’t want to ignore it anymore. Evelynn on the other hand was fighting off the sudden hunger she felt. 

She wasn’t expecting to be hit with the smell of the girl’s arousal. She smelled utterly divine. She could feel her inner demon violently clawing at its cage, desperately wanting to get out. She wanted to take the girl right here right now but she refused to let herself do such a thing. 

She found herself actually caring about the girl’s feelings, and she hated every second of it. She was the type to take what she wanted, when she wanted it. It would be so easy she could see and taste the desire coming from the girl but she was better than that. She found herself wanting to take her time. She didn’t want to scare her away. She really didn’t mean to come off so aggressive. She took a deep breath and forced herself to look away from those beautiful blue eyes. “Akali I’m sorry I didn’t mean…” she was suddenly cut off. 

“Youcantakemehome!,” Akali suddenly blurts. Evelynn was thankful her hearing was strong because otherwise, she wouldn’t have heard what Akali said. “Are you sure?” She didn’t want her to say that just because. She wanted her to be certain. 

“Yes, I’m sure. I want you to take me home Ms. Evelynn, I don’t want to walk” she said. Her cheeks were burning red and she was looking down at her feet. How could Evelynn resist. “Of course darling” she says. She finds herself reaching for the girl’s hand again but hesitates. Was this too much? Should she be doing this? She got the answer to her question when Akali shyly grabbed her hand, even going as far as to interlock their fingers. She still refused to make eye contact with Evelynn though. 

Evelynn couldn’t with the cuteness overload. She smiled and pulled Akali along. “Let’s go sweetheart.” And with that Evelynn pulled her along and they both exited the school. Neither one of them noticed the two pairs of eyes watching them in curiosity. The rain wasn’t as bad as they thought it was. Evelynn took her umbrella out of her satchel and put it up. She made sure to pull Akali closer so she wouldn’t get wet. Akali blushed but didn’t say a word. She let herself be pulled along towards the parking garage like she was a child. 

When in reality she was a young adult. She hated how she always got tongue tied around the older woman. It’s like every time they look at each other Akali’s mind just goes blink. There’s isn’t one coherent thought left, only evelynn. She was definitely calling her friends when she got home she needed to fucking vent. 

“Akali, can you hold the umbrella for me while I fetch my keys?” Akali nodded and grabbed the umbrella from eve. She noticed that Evelynn didn’t want to let go of her hand just yet. She looked at the car they were standing in front of and her jaw dropped. “HOLY SHIT!” She blurted out causing Eve to jump a little. Akali stared at beautiful custom made dark purple Lamborghini. There was no fucking way this was Evelynn’s car. 

Evelynn was amused by the girl’s reaction. She pressed the button on her car key and the doors unlocked. “She’ll we,” she says as she opens the door for Akali. She was a gentlewoman after all. Akali doesn’t think twice as she hands Eve the umbrella. Eve let’s go of her hand and she instantly misses the warmth. Eve shuts the door and walks on the other side. She gets in the car first, then closes her umbrella. 

She closes her door and pushes the button to start the engine. The car revs to life and Akali couldn’t help but let out an excited squeal. “Eve your car is so freaking cool” she blurts. Not aware of how Evelynn reacted when she called her eve. The woman felt her heart jolt, it felt weird and she wasn’t pleased by it. She shook her head and responded to Akali. 

“Thank you darling. Type in your address on the screen and then put your seatbelt on.” She says. Akali did what she was told and strapped in. Once Akali was done Evelynn smirked. “Brace yourself sweetheart” and without another word Evelynn speeds out of the parking lot and down the road. Akali felt her heart drop to her ass, she tightly gripped on the handle above her head. 

She was convinced Evelynn was trying to kill them. 

* * *

They sat in a comfortable silence. Akali looked out the window and watched as the city flew by. They were getting closer and closer to her home. She wanted to say something, start up a small conversation, anything. So she said the first thing that came to mind. “Hey Ms. Evelynn, how was your first day” she asked. The response she got was Immediate. “It was shit, also call me Eve or Evelynn when we’re alone” she simply said. Akali stared at her in disbelief before she burst out laughing. 

“Is something amusing? She asked, chuckling herself. “I just wasn’t expecting that is all” she says. Evelynn nodded as she continued to keep her eye on the road. “In all seriousness though, I had a pretty decent day. How about you?” She says, even though she knew the answer. 

“It was a bit stressful at first, but then it got better. I’m just glad it’s over now though. I’m exhausted, so the moment I get home I’m heating up some spicy ramen and going to sleep” she said. Evelynn raised her eyebrow at the mention of spicy ramen. “Is that your favorite food?” She asked, founding herself rather curious. 

“Yes! Oh my gosh it tastes so good! Like one time as a dare, I ate 4 packs in one go” she says. Evelynn was slightly mortified and very amused. “That sounds very unhealthy, only a child would do something like that” she says. A shocked scoff could be heard from across the car and Evelynn had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. “I’ll have you know that I am an adult capable of making very adult decisions. In fact, I’ll be 19 next month. Thank you very much” Akali said proudly. 

Evelynn couldn’t hold in her laughter any more. It was music to Akali’s ears but she still couldn’t help but pout. “I don’t see what’s funny, Eve,” she says. 

“I’m sorry darling it’s just...that sounds like something a child would say” 

“You better be lucky you’re driving this car Evelynn cause I would definitely put you in a chokehold” Akali says. 

That got Evelynn’s attention. She stopped at a red light and glanced over at Akali. She wasn’t prepared for the girl to be staring directly at her, nor was she expecting to see the rebellious twinkle in her eye. Oh she was going to have fun with this one. “What makes you think I’d even let you get that close love?” Akali didn’t say anything she just smirked. 

“Trust me I’ll get close, and when I do it’s over for you” she simply says. Evelynn Just scoffed as the light turned green. They spent the rest of the ride laughing and joking with one another. Evelynn hated to admit it but she was enjoying the girl’s company. She was a bit saddened when they finally reached their destination. Although curiosity got the best of her when saw a huge dojo. 

“You live here?” She found herself asking. 

Akali nodded and a smirk full of pride blossomed on her lips. “I train others here too. You my lady are looking at a certified black belt” she said confidently. Evelynn was charmed by the girl’s pride. She enjoyed the way her eyes lit up when she talked about training people and how fun it was to knock them on their ass sometimes. 

“Wow, I think I wanna make you my personal bodyguard.” She says, relishing in the way Akali’s cheeks turned pink. “S-sure I’d kick some ass for you” the moment it left Akali’s mouth she regretted it. Her eyes widened in shock and she quickly slapped her hand over mouth. She peeked over at eve expecting a look of disapproval. Instead she caught Evelynn trying her hardest to conceal her laughter by covering her mouth with her hand. She failed miserably. 

Loud wholehearted laughter filled the car. Evelynn tried to stop but she couldn’t, Akali was just too precious. She lifted her glasses and wiped a tear from her eye. “It’s ok to curse in front of me darling you did it earlier. Don’t worry I won’t tell. Your secret is safe with me” she said, throwing a wink at the girl. Akali sighed and chuckled softly. “Ok Miss. My first day was shit” she says. Evelynn laughs even harder to the point she started to snort. That causes Akali to laugh and now they both laughed loudly. 

  
After a moment the laughter dies down and they both sit in a comfortable silence. Akali’s phone suddenly goes off. She lets out a silent curse once she realizes it was Shen. “I gotta go Eve, thank you so much for the ride” she says. She’s about to get out but Evelynn stops her by grabbing her wrist. “Akali, wait...can I see your phone” she asked, hoping that the girl would give it to her. 

Akali gave her a questioning look but she says nothing as she hands Evelynn the device. She watched as Evelynn quickly typed something in her phone and handed it back to her. “Enjoy the rest of your day darling” she said with a small smile. Akali smiled back and nodded. 

“You to and please be careful getting home, miss speed demon” 

“I will darling, now go on. Get to your spicy ramen and get a good nights rest” Evelynn says. And with that Akali smiles and reaches for the door handle. Apart of her wanted to hug eve but she felt like it would be too much. She got and shut the door. Eve watched her until she got to the door. Akali turned around and waved when noticed Eve was still there. Eve waved back and once she knew Akali was safe she pulled off.

Akali looked at her phone to see what Evelynn did. She couldn’t stop herself from squealing once she realized Evelynn had left her phone number. For the first time in a long Akali felt genuinely happy. She couldn’t wait to tell Shen about her day. Of course she would leave some things out but she couldn’t wait tell him about her possible new friend. 

* * *

_An all black costume made 718 Porsche Cayman sat a few cars down from Akali’s house. Two figures sat in the car and discussed a plan to help their best friend._

_“I don’t know about this...you know how Evelynn gets when we get involved in things”_

_“You have to stop thinking like that. All we’re doing is keeping an eye out for the girl. You’ve seen how Evelynn acted towards her, she could be the one.”_

_“You have a point there but still...I don’t want Eve getting the wrong idea. I do want to help out but I don’t want this to blow up in our face you know?”_

_“I know my love, I promise you things won’t get out of hand. If I feel like things are about to turn ugly, we’ll stop everything, ok?”_

_“Ok fine, we’ll watch over the girl. We’re doing this for Eve ok. If she truly is the one, then we gotta be prepared”_

_“Yay! See I’d knew you’d see things my way. That’s why I love you, my little doe.”_

_“Yeah yeah, I love you too my little fox.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m sorry for the long delay. I think I’ve rewritten this chapter about five times lol. I hope you like it and I apologize for any errors.

A week passed and Akali felt like she was on cloud nine. Ever since Evelynn had given her her phone number they’ve talked almost everyday. At school they were practically inseparable. If she wasn’t spending her free time with her friends, she was definitely spending it with Evelynn. Of course her friends took notice but they didn’t say anything, choosing to let their friend be happy. During the course of the week Akali learned a lot about Evelynn. 

She learned that the woman loved to collect art. She also likes to collect vintage and muscle cars. Akali was floored when she found out Evelynn fixed and customized her own cars. She found that Evelynn could be patient, kind, and caring. She might be rough around the edges some days but she could be a total sweetheart. She was very passionate about wanting her students to succeed and follow their dreams. 

They had gotten so close that Evelynn started to bring her home cooked meals. The first time Akali tasted the woman’s cooking she wanted to kiss her. The food tasted so fucking good. She ate it so fast that she got depressed when she realized it was all gone. That day she begged Evelynn to bring her some more and ever since then, Akali always had something good to eat. 

Akali let out a loud sigh as she flopped down in her bed. Shen had stepped out to run a few errands, he wouldn’t be back till later on today. She didn’t have to train anyone today so she just chilled. It was a Saturday afternoon and she was broad out of her mind. Shs couldn’t text Evelynn because she didn’t want to disturb the woman just in case she was busy. 

She tried texting her friends but they were all busy going on dates and shit. Akali wouldn’t lie, she did miss going out on dates and spending time with someone, of course she would never admit that to anyone. She contemplated on whether she should text one of her ex’s, the thought instantly made her face turn sour. She would definitely not be doing that. 

She glanced around the room to see what she could entertain herself with. She could jump on her game and play some call of duty but she didn’t feel like dealing with immature people that tend to talk shit when they lose. 

She looked over at her desk where her sketchbook and her iPad lay, suddenly she’s hit with an idea. She jumps up and rushes over to her work desk. She knew what she was going to do today. She hooked her phone up to her Bluetooth speaker and put on Spotify and pulled up her working playlist. Akali found herself nodding her head as the beat of the song began to play. She booted her iPad up and she grasped her sketchbook. 

She flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for. A small smile formed on her lips at the sketch. She gently let her fingers glade against the smooth surface of the paper. Out of all the sketches she made this was the only one she made a title for. 

“ _ Blood moon~”  _

She didn’t know why she decided to name it that. It just sounded right to her. The idea just came to her one day and she’s been stuck on it ever since. The sketch depicted two women, one a Priestess of the moon, the other a demon of the night. They were both sitting in a grassy field, surrounded by thick trees. Moonlight shines through the leaves illuminating the two women, as they gazed lovingly at each other. 

Their love was forbidden but they didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was the love they had for each other. Akali suddenly felt a sudden longing in her heart. It caught her by surprise but she ignored it and shrugged it off. She set her sketchbook upright, next to her iPad. She wanted to transfer the sketch over so she could color it in and see how it looked digitized. She pulled up the drowning app on her iPad and started drawing. 

* * *

Almost two hours had passed and Akali was still drawing. Her music was blasting and she was lost within her imagination. One of her favorite songs was on and she was singing along without a single card in the world. “ _ Kissing you, kissing me it’s euphoria. Remission 2, remission 3 is kissing 4 of ya. When sparks fly, when sparks fly, I think that’s love. When sparks fly, when sparks fly, don’t ya think?”  _ She was so caught she didn’t notice someone entering her room. 

“Akali!” 

She nearly fell out of her chair. She dropped her pen and spun around. She came face to face with an amused Shen. He was dressed in a white t-shirt, a pair of navy blue jeans, and a pair of all black sneakers. His dark brown hair was done up in a man bun, and it appeared he shaved this morning. Without the stubble of facial hair he had a handsome baby face. He looked no older than 30. 

His unusual shade of light blue eyes were beaming with laughter. Akali rolled her eyes at him and grabbed her phone. She turned the music off, causing the room to bask in a deep silence. 

“You almost gave me a heart attack Shen, I hope you’re proud of yourself” she says, there wasn’t any mirth in her voice letting Shen know she was being playful. The man chuckled and leaned against the door frame. “I apologize. I tried to knock but you couldn’t hear me.” He says. Akali scratched her head sheepishly and responded. “My bad, was there something you needed?” She asked. He nods his head. 

“Get dressed and come down. You have a guest” he says. That instantly gets her attention, she perks up and he shakes his head. “I’m not telling you who it is, it’s better you see for yourself.” He says. Akali sighs in defeat, she knows that she won’t get another word out of Shen. “Fine, I’ll be down in a minute” she says. Shen nods and makes his way out of the room. He makes sure to close the door behind him, because he has manners. 

Akali sighs and picks her pen up off the floor; she doesn’t look at her sketch as she saves it and powers her iPod off. She gets up and quickly looks for something to throw on. Settling for a pair of sweatpants and tank top, she grabs her phone and exits her room. She’s curious as to whom came to visit today. She preys it’s not someone she doesn’t like, that would truly suck. As Akali gets closer to the living room, she senses a familiar presence that makes her heart speed up. 

“ _ There’s no way”  _

She turns the corner and nearly squeals in excitement. There on the living room sofa, sat Evelynn. Her hair was in a neat bun, she wore a black button up shirt, with a pair of black slacks, and red bottom heels. On her face she wore a pair of Designer reading glasses. She wore dark red lipstick that made her lips look even more inviting. She looked absolutely breathtaking. Akali was at a loss for words. Evelynn seemed to be engaged in an interesting conversation with Shen. 

She laughed at something he said and Akali felt a weird sensation in chest. Evelynn happened to glance in her direction and they locked eyes. Evelynn’s whole demeanor changed and her eyes brightened at the sight of the girl. Akali noticed Evelynn’s eyes widened as they trailed down her body. She could see the sudden hunger in the woman’s gaze. It made her shiver. 

“Well well, look what the cat finally dragged in. How’s it going kali?” She asked. Akali was frozen on the spot, her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. She tried to think of something to say at the moment. 

_ “Come on Akali! You got this! Stop being nervous around her, it's just Evelynn. She just happens to be eye fucking you, but it’s ok you got this! ”  _ she mentally told her. With a deep breath, a bright smile formed on her face and spoke. 

“Sup Eve, what brings you here?” She asked coolly. Shen chuckled and Akali glared at him. 

“I was in the neighborhood and I thought I’d stop by and say hi, you didn’t answer your phone so I assumed you were either asleep or out with your friends. I was about to leave when Mr. Shen here let me in” she says, as makes a hand gesture towards the man. Embarrassment flowed through Akali like a freight train. She immediately looked down at her phone and noticed she in fact had a few missed messages from eve. 

“G-gomenasai! I didn’t even realize you were texting me. My stupid phone never went off because I had my music on. I was working on something and I kinda lost track of time. I hope you didn’t wait long” she says. Evelynn smiled and Akali felt she had been shot in the heart. She waved her hand dismissively and told Akali not to worry about it. “I didn’t wait long darling, it's ok. Had I’d known I’d be disturbing you I wouldn’t have come” she said. 

Akali immediately shook her head. “You weren’t distributing me at all, I-I’m actually glad you came ,” she said shyly. She averted her gaze and grasped her left arm in a nervous habit. She missed the soft look that flashed across Evelynn’s face. Shen silently watched the two and a small knowing smile graced his lips, he chose not to say anything and continued to watch the gay chaos unfolding in front of him

“Is that so darling.” Eve said, sounding quite pleased. Akali’s cheeks heated up as she responded. 

“Yes, I actually was going to text you after I got done editing an old art project of mine” she said. She couldn’t help but smile at the way Evelynn’s face lit up. “When you’re done, may I take a look at it?” She asked. “Of course! Actually...would it be ok if I showed it to you now?” Akali asked. Evelynn nodded a little too eagerly. Akali looked over to Shen who had a big smile on his face. Her face flushed as she spoke to him. “I-Is it ok if eve comes to my room Shen?” She asked. 

A thoughtful expression crossed his face as he placed his fingers against his chin. “Hmmm I don’t know…” he says, trying to contain his laughter. He noticed the way the girl tensed up and he couldn’t help himself. “Of course Akali, you don’t have to ask. You’re old enough to have company in your room. I’ll be in the kitchen preparing dinner, you two go on and have fun” he says, as he glances over at Evelynn. There’s a knowing grin on his face. 

A faint blush blooms across Evelynn’s face and Akali’s jaw drops at the sight. Out of all the times she’s been around Evelynn she’s never seen the woman blush before, like ever. That weird feeling in her chest returned even stronger than before and she frowned. It seemed like her body had a mind of its own, before she could stop herself she walked up to Evelynn and gently grasped one of her hands. She turned over to Shen and smiled sweetly. 

“Thanks for keeping Eve company Shen, we’ll be off now” she says. She looks over to Evelynn who’s still recovering from the fact Akali gripped her hand so boldly. “Ready Eve?” She asked. Evelynn simply nodded and with strength surprising both of them, Akali pulled Evelynn up with ease. Evelynn wasn’t expecting such a pull, she stumbled forward but Akali caught her with ease. 

She tightly wrapped her arms around the woman’s waist and held her up right. “Crap! My bad. Are you ok?” Akali asked, not taking in account how close they were. Evelynn on the other hand was loving every second of it. Akali was a bit shorter than her, the girl came up to her chin so she was forced to look down at her. 

Those azure orbs always had her stuck in place. The more time she spent with the girl the harder it was to stay away from her. No matter what she did, they always ended up together. Secretly, she had been looking forward to their little conversations, it was always the highlight of her day. Like a touched starved cat, she craved the girl’s touch. So the skin to skin contact was setting her on fire. 

The girl was stupidly ripped, she knew Akali was strong but fuck. To actually see it and feel it sent her on a ride. To add salt on the wound she noticed the girl had a tattoo that she never noticed before. From the parts she could see, it seemed to some kind of dragon. She was certain it covered the girl’s entire back and she wanted to see it. She had to breath before she did something stupid.

What made things worse was that she could feel the girl’s jealousy. She found it cute, her sudden boldness made the creature inside her purr with delight. 

“Eve?” 

She’d almost forgotten Akali was there, so lost in her thoughts. She glanced down at the girl and noticed the concerned look she was giving her. Evelynn gave her a reassuring smile and gently grasped her bicep. She enjoyed the way the muscle twitches under her touch. “It’s alright love, I just wasn’t expecting it, is all. She’ll we?” She said, wanting to see what Akali wanted to show her. She also wanted to get away from Shen’s praying eyes. 

She didn’t understand why, but she felt a strong unease around the man. It confused her a bit because he was a rather sweet gentleman. She couldn’t help but feel like the man knew something she didn’t. Whatever it was though she wasn’t going to find it out. She felt as Akali began to pull her away, not wanting to be rude she turned and bid Shen farewell. The men simply smiled and nodded. Evelynn felt another burst of slight jealousy from the girl, she loved every second of it. 

* * *

Shen chuckled to himself and shook his head. “ _ Young love”  _ he thought to himself. Although, he was very concerned at first. The first time he sensed Evelynn’s presence he was on high alert. He grew even more worried once he noticed a Literally gumiho and a void-touched had been following the both of them. But he noticed they were simply watching over them. They never seemed to try anything, just quietly observing. 

As long as they didn’t try to hurt Akali he would let it be, although he would be keeping an extra eye on Evelynn, he knew exactly what she was. The woman was dangerous and she was no doubt the reason why a lot of men started disappearing. A lot of them were bad but still. The only reason he didn’t attack Evelynn straight away, was because he saw a neon purple string bounding the two together. 

It suddenly clicked for him, he wanted to be upset but he couldn’t. If Akali was destined to be with this woman then who was he to get in the way of that. Leave it to Akali to attract such an interesting crowd. He sighed and went about his business. He only hoped Akali’s mother never found out about what’s going on. If she did, Shen knew what he had to do. He would do anything to protect he’s little Akali. 

* * *

Akali was mentally panicking inside, her thoughts were all over the place as she pulled Evelynn along. She didn’t know what the hell came over her, when she saw Evelynn blush like that because of Shen it made something in her gut twist. It ticked her off a bit knowing that she never made Evelynn blush. She suddenly shook her head. 

“ _ Why the hell do I care if I make Evelynn blush or not? It’s not like she’s my girlfriend or anything, you totally want her to be though. Gah! STOP! get it together kail. God I hope Shen didn’t notice how weird I was acting. I really need to quit it”  _ she thought to herself. She didn’t notice that she was pouting, nor did she notice the tight grip she had on the woman’s hand. “Darling?” Evelynn suddenly called. Akali stopped in her tracks and turned around. 

“Yes” she said, confused on why Eve stopped her. “I think we passed your room” she says, pointing at the wooden door that Literally said “Akali’s room, do not enter” Akali blushed and Evelynn chuckled. She said nothing and led Evelynn to her bedroom door. She opened it and Evelynn took the time to observe the girls room. She was genuinely surprised when she saw how neat it was, not that she thought Akali was dirty. 

She just thought that there would be a little a bit of disorganization but nope. The room was medium sized, there was a queen sized bed on the left, a flat screen tv on the wall, and a small work desk a few spaces away from the tv. There was a singular window that was straight ahead. Evelynn took an interest in said window, don’t ask her why though. There were a few posters on the wall and, she noticed up on a little shelf there was a stack of Kuni, interesting. 

Evelynn came to a verdict, she liked Akali’s room. She liked it a lot. Akali turned around and scratched the back of her head nervously.

“I wasn’t really expecting a guess so there’s really no chairs In here. Um you can sit on my bed or at my work desk” she said. Evelynn didn’t have to think twice. She casually walked over to the girls bed and sat down gracefully. The girl’s scent was spread all over the bed, god it smelled divine. Evelynn had to stop herself from burying her face In the sheets. Akali was just staring at her and she tilted her head to the side. 

An amused smirk graced her lips as she spoke. “Is there something wrong, Akali?” She asked. Akali’s face went beet red and she quickly shook her head. “N-no, everything’s fine. Are you comfortable?” she asked. “Very” Evelynn said. She watched as the girl practically sighed with relief, simply adorable. “Right, ok so I have two versions of the thing I wanted to show you, one is the original sketch and the other is the digital version.” She says.

Eve nodded waiting patiently for her to continue. “So which one would like to see first the original sketch, or the digital?” She asked. Eve thought for a moment before she spoke. “Let me see the original first,” she said. Akali nods and walks over to her desk. She grabs the sketch book and hesitates, wondering if Eve would like it or not. She suddenly felt very self conscious, but then she remembered Evelynn’s kind words whenever she felt this way. 

“ _ Never be afraid to show off your art. Your art is an expression of yourself. Never be afraid to express who you are, no matter what anyone says.”  _

With those words in mind, Akali grabbed the sketch book and handed it to Evelynn. “Here’s the original, while you look at that, I’ll grab my iPad and pull up the other one” she said. Evelynn nodded and took the sketch book. She wasn’t prepared for what she saw. Her jaw dropped and her heart literally stopped for a couple of seconds. She was at a loss for words. The two women in the sketch look frighteningly similar to her and Akali. 

What’s even more frightening is that Evelynn knows she’s seen this before. “ _ But where?,”  _ she thought to herself. “Akali, could I see the one that’s in color?” she asked, not looking up from the sketch book. “Yeah of course!” Akali said. She had her back turned to the woman, having no idea the reaction she had caused. She grabbed her iPad and handed it to eve. 

Eve didn’t even look up as she grabbed the iPad, her eyes switched over to the device and a sharp gasp filled the air. She was utterly blown away by the splash of reds and golds. The image was hauntingly beautiful. She was mesmerized by it. “Akali this is...gods your so fucking telented” she said without thinking. Akali’s entire face lit up and her body turned beet red. She was hoping that Eve would like it but she was not expecting such a strong reaction. 

“Thanks Eve, I’m glad you like it,” she said. Evelynn shook her head and responded. “Darling I don’t like it…” she said, as she glanced up. Akali felt her heart pound as Evelynn’s eyes started to glow. “ _ I love it~ _ ” she said, her voice a breathless whisper. Akali tried to fight the sudden want she felt. Eve was smiling at her and she could see a hint of fangs poking at the woman’s bottom lip. It was at that moment Akali found herself wanting to kiss eve. She found herself imaging what it would feel like to have Evelynn sink her teeth into her...Nope!.

She would not think about the woman in that manner. She had way too much respect for her. Besides, Eve was her teacher and she was a student. Nothing could ever happen between the two of them, even if she wanted it to. She didn't want Eve to get fired nor did she want to get kicked out. Plus she's sure that Evelynn has someone. There's no way a woman like her would be single. 

The thought of someone else touching on Evelynn made her heart clench. She didn’t notice the concerned look on Evelynn’s face nor did she notice the woman standing up to approach her. It wasn’t until she felt a hand gently caress her arm, did she finally snap out of it. “Are you alright? You were frowning just a second ago. Did I say something wrong?” She asked. Akali quickly shook her head. 

“N-no! I’m just in my head. I’m really just glad you love my stuff. It...it means a lot coming from you.” she says, giving Eve a reassuring smile. Evelynn felt a warmth bloom in her chest. She could tell there was more to it, but she didn’t want to push it. So instead of questioning the girl further, she gently brought her hand up to the girls face and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She marveled at how the girl shivers and leans into her touch. 

She closed her eyes and sighed, Evelynn felt that strong pull she felt the first time she met Akali. This time it was so much stronger than before, it was like it was beckoning her, telling her to let go and lose control. The feeling felt so familiar but she couldn’t figure out why. Instead of giving in, she simply pulled the girl into a tight hug. She felt Akali’s body tense up and she had wondered if she overstepped her boundaries. 

She was about to let go and apologize when she felt Akali meekly wrap her arms around her waist. She buried her face in the crock of Evelynn’s neck and sighed. Oh how she wished she could do this on a regular basis. She held on a little bit tighter, completely engulfed in Evelynn’s warmth, surrounded by the woman’s scent. Evelynn didn’t mind one bit. She enjoyed every second of it, she found herself gently running her fingers through the girls hair. 

Akali groaned and pulled Eve closer, her hot breath tickling the woman’s neck. Minutes past and neither one made an attempt to let go. Evelynn would hold the girl all night if she could, she never wanted to let her go. She was enjoying this more than she should. Evelynn knew that they should not be doing this, that she should stop all of this now. But the more time she spent with Akali, the more she found herself caring less about people’s opinions. 

The only opinion that mattered was Akali’s. If Akali wanted her to stop, then she would try her hardest to respect her decision. She continued to caress the girl’s scalp. Without thinking she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on the girls head. She could smell the girls shampoo and it calmed her. Evelynn suddenly felt Akali pull back about a little, she was prepared to let the girl go only for Akali to stop her. 

They locked eyes and Evelynn gasped. Akali was looking at her intently, her eyes were slightly glazed over, filled with so much want. Evelynn felt paralyzed, she couldn’t move literally. She watched as Akali reached out and gently caressed her cheek.“ _ Totemo utsukushī”  _ she said. Her voice was soft but it sounded an octave lower, husky even. It caused Evelynn to feel all kinds of different emotions. A strong heat spreads across her body and a wetness forms between her legs. 

A small smirk forms on Akali’s face and it feels like the tables were suddenly turned. Evelynn was no longer the hunter, no, she was now the prey. Akali trailed her thumb over Evelynn’s lip. She smiled when she heard Evelynn’s breath hatch. This wasn’t the shy flustered Akali that Evelynn was used to. She was more bold and the aura she exuded was dominating. 

Evelynn was in a haze. She knew she should stop this, she knew Akali wasn’t in her right mind and she didn’t want to take advantage of the girl. “Akali” she called meekly but it was no use. Their lips were mere inches away. Evelynn and Akali couldn’t stop themselves if they wanted to. Before their lips could touch however, a loud ringing noise filled the room, causing the two to break apart. Evelynn cursed whomever decided to ruin the moment. 

She reached in her back pocket and grabbed her phone. She saw the caller I.d and sighed, she gave Akali an apologetic look before she excused herself. Akali simply gave her a weak nod and stepped aside, as Evelynn hastily left the room. Her heart was pounding in her rib cage and her legs felt like jelly. She all but collapsed on her computer chair. They were about to kiss, her and Evelynn were about to kiss!. Oh top of that Evelynn had kissed her head.

The memory of the woman’s soft lips pressing against her head was now engraved in her memory. She could only imagine how good it would have felt if they actually....nope. She was trying so hard to calm herself down but she couldn’t. She let out an irritated groan once she realized how wet she was...scratch that she was soaked. Her underwater were ruined and if you looked hard enough, you would notice the damp spot in her crotch area of her sweatpants. 

“God she’s gonna be the death of me” 

“Who’s gonna be the death of you darling?” 

Akali jumped up and turned around. Evelynn was leaning against the door frame. She had a small smile on her face but it didn’t quite reach her eyes, instantly she knew something was wrong. 

“Is everything alright Eve?” She asked, her voice was full of worry. Evelynn sighed and crossed her arms. She hated how observant the girl was, she could never really hide her emotions. Akali would take one look at her and instantly know. There was no use in lying to her. “Unfortunately no,” she says. Akali instantly perks up. “What’s wrong?” she asked. 

“I have to go away for a while,” she says. She hates the way Akali’s face drops. She instantly wants to take it back. Akali leans back in her chair and sighs. “How long are you gonna be gone for?” She asked. “For about two weeks” she said. Akali feels her heart sink, she was gonna be without eve for two whole weeks. She couldn’t stop the pout that formed on her face. Evelynn chuckled and walked up to the girl. 

She grabbed one of Akali’s cheeks and pinched it. “Don't pout kali, I’ll be back before you know it” she said. Akali didn’t look convinced, her cheeks tinted pink as Evelynn pinched even harder. “Ok, ok stop!” Akali said as she playfully swatted Eve’s hand away. “When do you leave?” She asked. Eve sighed as she traced her finger on a part of Akali’s tattoo. She still couldn’t believe how she didn’t notice this before. 

Akali shivered at the touch but she tried to play it off, like it was nothing. “Darling you have to let me see the rest of this tattoo, how come you never show it off at school?” She asked, completely changing the subject. Akali’s didn’t miss a beat. “I covered it up because people started to think I was in a gang. Stop trying to change the subject Eve, when are you leaving?” She asked again. 

“You don’t miss a thing do you?” 

“No _ p _ e” Akali said, putting emphasis on the p. Evelynn was sick she would have to leave Akali behind. She wished she could take the girl with her. “I leave tonight,” she says. Akali jumped outta her seat and fully turned around. “Tonight! Oh come on!” Akali groaned as she flopped back in her seat. She pouted like a two year old and crossed her arms. Evelynn couldn’t help but laugh. “Sweetie I promise I’ll be back as soon as possible.” She says. 

“Do you have to go?” Akali says, her voice small. She was still pouting, refusing to look at Eve. Eve would have none of that, she gently cupped the girl’s cheeks with one hand and made her look at her. Akali’s eyes widened in shock but she didn’t pull away. “Unfortunately yes, it’s a...family matter” she says. Akali notices the slight disdain in Evelynn’s voice when she mentions her family. She gently grabs Eve’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. 

“Hey, it’ll be ok. I’ll keep you company the whole time. Whenever you feel down or you need someone to talk to. Just call or text me ok. I don’t care what time it is, I don’t care if I’m sleeping. I’ll be there for you” she says. Evelynn smiled and her heart melted. “Thank you Akali. I’ll hold you up to that” she says. She lets go of the girl's face and chuckles at the disappointed pout that forms on her lips. “Keep pouting like that and I’ll pinch your cheeks harder next time” she said. 

Akali let out a little grumble and kept pouting. Evelynn raised an eyebrow and Akali gave her a look of pure defiance. “Ok  _ little dragon~  _ See if I give you a goodbye kiss” she said. Without another word she turned on her heel and started walking out.

“ _ 3...2..1” _

_ “ _ Eve wait!”

“ _ Gotcha”  _

Eve smiled in triumph as Akali quickly wrapped her strong arms around the woman’s waist. She held her tightly in place and refused to let go. “Fine I’ll stop pouting, you better give me a kiss goodbye” she said, Evelynn could still hear the annoyance in her voice and she couldn’t help but chuckle. She gently grasped one of Akali’s hands and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Walk me to my car, darling” 

Akali said nothing as she let go of Evelynn’s waist. She quickly grasped the woman’s hand and interlocked their fingers. Evelynn let out a pleased hum as she held tighter. So what if she liked holding the girl’s hand, who was gonna stop her? No one. They walked hand in hand in a comfortable silence. Akali had a lot running through her mind at the moment. She really wanted to talk to eve about what nearly happened. 

As they got closer to the living room, Akali could smell the tale tail sign of teriyaki chicken and beef bulgogi. It made her mouth water and her stomach growled. Eve chuckled next to her and Akali wanted to disappear. 

“Ah, I was just about to call for you. Will Ms.Evelynn be joining us for dinner?” Shen asked, coming from around the counter. “Unfortunately I can’t, I have a very urgent matter that I have to attend to” she said. She noticed how Akali deflated a little. “But, when I return and if the offer still stands, I would love to join you two for dinner” she said. Akali’s eyes brightened and Shen’s smile grew. 

“Of course, you are always welcomed here,” Shen says. Something had caught his eye. He noticed how their hands were intertwined, the neon string he noticed before seemed to grow brighter. It was snugly looped around their pink fingers. His suspension was now confirmed and his heart warmed at the sight. “Before you go there’s something I want to give you” he said, as he disappeared behind the kitchen counter. Evelynn looked at Akali and she shrugged her shoulders, she was just as curious. Shen came back with a container full of food. 

“As a token of my appreciation for watching out for Akali” he says, as he glanced over at the girl. She was covering her face in embarrassment. “Please accept this humble offering” he said. Evelynn looked taken aback by the sweet gesture. She took the food and smiled a charming smile. “I humbly accept this offering. Thank you” She said. “Ugh you two are such dorks” Akali says. 

* * *

After Evelynn and Shen bid each other farewell Akali walked her to her car. The whole time she had been building up her courage to ask her about what happened back in her room. So when they got to her car door she went for it. “H-hey eve” she said, getting the woman’s attention. “Hmm?” Eve said, giving her a side glance. 

“So about what happened back in the room earlier...mph!” Evelynn placed a finger on her lips. She wore a small smirk as she spoke. “We’ll talk about  _ that  _ when I return, until then can you promise me something Akali?” Evelynn said. There was a mischievous glint in her eye. Akali Gulped and nodded her head. 

“Anything Eve,” she said. 

“Promise me you’ll be a  _ good girl~  _ until I get back, I would hate to have to personally  _ discipline _ you if you misbehaved in my absence. Do you understand?” she asked. Akali turned so red she would probably faint from all the blood rushing to her face. “Y-yes ma’am” she said. Evelynn smiled a smile that was downright devilish. “Good, now I have to go” she leaned in and gave Akali a kiss on the cheek. 

The poor girl’s brain short circuited as Evelynn moved away and shot her a wink. “Until next,  _ my little dragon~”  _ with that, Evelynn got in her car. Akali’s mouth dropped at the nickname. She found herself laughing wholeheartedly and shaking her head. The nerve of this damn woman. She was the only person that could make her blush and stutter. They weren’t even dating, yet it felt like they were. 

“You are just...never mind. Be safe speed demon and safe travels” Akali said. Evelynn chuckled and nodded her. Akali moves away from the car and they wave at each other one last time. Eve starts her car up, pulling off and speeding down the street. As Evelynn’s car faded away in the distance. Akali made a promise to herself that she would step her game up. She refused to keep letting women make a fool out of her. 

She was determined to make Evelynn a blushing mess. She started planning as she made her way back into the dojo. Boy was Evelynn gonna come back to a surprise. 

* * *

_ Meanwhile, on a rooftop two houses down from Akali’s. two lone figures sat and watched the whole encounter with interest.  _

“ _ I wish those two would just fucking kiss already! Who tf called and ruined the moment! they were so close. ” Ahri yelled. Her tails blossomed and swished around violently, matching her irritated mood. Her fox ear swiveled to the side as she heard an amused chuckle. Her amber eyes narrowed into slits as she faced the woman next to her.  _

_ “What’s so funny, bokkie?”  _

_ Purple irises look at her with a soft warm.  _

_ “Give them time foxy, there has to be a build up. They need more time to get to know each other. Plus judging on how Eve reacted, it wasn’t someone she was fond of.” Kai’sa said. Ahri rolled her eyes and scoffed.  _

_ “It better not be who I think it is. We’ll definitely have to keep an eye on Eve more as well. It’s been a week Kai! we’ve been watching them for a whole week! Why hasn’t she told Akali what she is yet! Why is she taking so long!” Ahri says.  _

_ “She doesn’t want to scare Akali away babe, and technically Akali hasn’t told her what she is either” Kai’sa says, as she gently grasps the gumiho’s hand. The gesture calmed her lover down, if only just a little.  _

“ _ Does Akali even know what she is?”  _

_ “I’m quite sure she does, my guess is that she doesn’t want to scare Evelynn off”  _

_ “So basically they didn’t want to scare each other off, even though they both can sense the other isn’t really human”  _

_ “Basically”  _

_ “...god they are both some fucking idiots”  _

_ Kai’sa couldn’t help but laugh at her lover. Ahri gave an annoyed look before she flicked Kai’sa on the nose with one of her tails. That only made Kai’sa laugh harder. Ahri couldn’t stay mad at Kai’sa for long, she soon joined in on the laughter. After a few minutes the laughter died down and the two began to converse again.  _

_ “I know I seem really eager to want them to be together. It's just...I haven't seen Eve this happy in a very long time. On top of that I sense something big coming. I just want those two to remember who they are and to be ready. I hate having to pretend that everythings fine. I want to protect our family Kai'' Ahri said. Kai’sa hummed and placed a soft kiss upon Ahri’s head.  _

_ “I know what you mean my love, I think it’s time we finally Introduced ourselves to little Akali, don’t you think, kit?” Kai’sa asked, there was a mischievous smile on her face and Ahri loved it. Her tails wrapped around the taller woman, pulling her down for a soft kiss. When they broke apart, ahri gave her response.  _

_ “I do indeed, bokkie”  _

_ “Then we should probably get home before our siren does, wouldn’t want her to catch on to our little plan now would we?” Kai’sa said. _

_ “No, no we would not.”  _

_ The two figures Disappear into the night with one goal in mind. Protect their family.  _


End file.
